bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scraptech Vektor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830678 |idalt = |no = 8493 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 31, 34, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 8, 10, 10, 12, 12, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 8, 10, 12, 12, 10, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 34, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Free-spirited, scruffy, and lacking a filter between his brain and his mouth, Vektor seems like your typical techpunk—those who skulk in the alleyways customizing hoverboards or indulging in underground robot ringfights. Those who know him personally, however, tell a different story. He's rough around the edges, but you won't find a better friend watching your back when the weekly breakroom bar quiz turns ugly again. Vektor works at the state junkyard as a mechanic and dismantler by day, and runs a lucrative side business reformulating commercially available products and equipment into better, stronger versions by night. His talent for tinkering is often overlooked because of his flighty attitude, but Vektor isn't one to care about ascending the corporate ladder. He'd much rather spend his time pursuing his interests, which as of late, is in the form of a urban military android named Galene, whose entire squadron was slated for disposal. While he's seen his fair share of human mimicry in the junkyard, Vektor knew Galene was different the moment she struck up a conversation. Vektor believes she truly possesses what humans call a "soul", and vehemently denies she is "just" a pile of circuits and wires. His argument that humans are essentially "meatbags driven by chemical signals" may be inelegant, but if Galene can express human emotion, why should she be less than one? Like any young person in love, Vektor would do anything for Galene. When the Corporation confiscated her, he vowed to break into their high-security facilities, dismantling unfeeling machine after machine in order to rescue one unlike them. |summon = Whaddup. The name's Vektor. You need it, I can make it. Just bring me watcha got. |fusion = Hey, thanks for that! I'll put this to good use for sure. You're heckin' awesome, man. |evolution = Hang on! I've got something! Gimme that toolbox! This'll be a real beaut! |hp_base = 6038 |atk_base = 2411 |def_base = 2608 |rec_base = 2176 |hp_lord = 8625 |atk_lord = 3444 |def_lord = 3725 |rec_lord = 3108 |hp_anima = 9742 |rec_anima = 2810 |atk_breaker = 3742 |def_breaker = 3427 |def_guardian = 4023 |rec_guardian = 2959 |def_oracle = 3576 |rec_oracle = 3555 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Scrapping Spirit |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25% damage taken |bb = Circuit Breaker |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly boosts max HP & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, fills 12 BC instantly & 25% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Wrenchbuster |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, fills 5-8 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken, 90% Atk to Def & 20% chance of 25% Atk/Def reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Junkinator |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP & negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, 300% Atk to Def & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Beyond Human |synergy = Quagmire |bondunit = VLKR Sentienel Galene |dbbdescription = 72 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, spark damage, critical damage, Def relative to Atk, 100% damage reduction, negates critical and elemental damage & fills OD gauge at turn's end |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 36 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 36 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 36 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 36 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Rapid Dismantle |esitem = VLKR Sentienel Galene, Excelsior Chip MK-1, Excelsior Chip MK-2, or Excelsior Chip MK-3 |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when VLKR Sentienel Galene is in the same squad or when Excelsior Chip MK-1, MK-2 or MK-3 is equipped, damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & adds Earth shield for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC when hit, 25% chance of recovering 20~25% damage taken & 3500 HP, 3500 Def Earth Shield |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhance SBB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill5_1_note = +10% boost, 100% Atk to Def totl |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 15% chance of evasion |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances success rate of SBB's probable Atk, Def reduction counter effect |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance, 30% chance of reducing 25% Atk/Def total |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 550% BB Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds 20% additional damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 20% DoT mitigation |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Valentines 2019 **2000 Valentines Tokens **2400 Valentines Tokens **2800 Valentines Tokens |bazaar_1_type = Valentines Token |bazaar_1_desc = Glitch in the Heart: Terminus *Farm Scrapping Security |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0028_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}